A Detective's Attire
by Kaiser Gerulean
Summary: There are many things in a detective's closet. Mainly clothes. Souji x Naoto one-shots based on in-game costumes from both Golden and Dancing All Night.


**Thank you all for reviewing my last work. All your kind words and critiques help motivate me to continue writing, especially you Zanmat0. I love your work and it inspired me to write about my favorite pairing. Well, let's kick things off with Naoto's winter outfit.**

* * *

Rain was pouring outside of the café. Puddles were quickly forming on sidewalks, people were ducking for cover, and raindrops were exploding on any surface that they hit.

A sigh escaped Naoto's mouth as she looked through the window, "The weather reports did indeed say that it would rain later."

Souji chuckled, "Good thing we decided to come here after the movie."

Both were taking shelter at Chagall Café after watching the mystery movie that Naoto wanted to watch. The two sat across from each other. Enjoying both the steamy, delicious tea that they ordered as well as their equally warm company.

The sleuth took another sip of her tea. A small smile graced her lips as she took in the strong flavor.

"This tea is quite wonderful, but isn't it rather pungent?" Naoto said as she let a small 'whew'.

Souji nodded in agreement, "As I expected. Though this tea barely stands up to the coffee that they brew here."

Naoto raised an eyebrow and her voice took a more curious tone, "Really? How so?"

"Let's just say... I had some interesting experiences with it," Souji said as he scratched the back of his head. He had recalled the time he practically passed out after drinking the black concoction.

The navy-haired detective giggled at his response, "I'll take your word for it, Souji-kun."

As she took another sip of her tea, Souji took the time to take in her appearance.

Currently, the nearby detective was wearing her usual apparel during the winter season. In fact, this is what she wore when he first ran into her at Tatsumi Textiles.

Here, the so-called Detective Prince, sat with tea in hand and pleased smile upon her pink lips. She sat cross-legged in her chair. Her legs clad in her plaid pants and brown dress shoes. The custom-made trench coat was now adorning the chair she sat in. Trademark cap sat in the middle of the table. Her soft and slightly-matted blue locks exposed to his gaze.

'Cold and analytical was what she seemed like that at first. Now,' Souji paused his thought as he tilted his head, 'Cute and adorable is more like it."

Naoto suddenly felt Souji's eyes on her. The sleuth's suspicions were proven true once she looked up from her cup to see his dreamy expression. She raised an eyebrow wondering why he was staring.

"Something wrong, Souji-kun?" Naoto questioned as she inadvertently tilted her head to match his.

The silver-haired male laughed at that, "Oh no. I was just thinking about how cute you look right now."

The detective's eyes widened at the sudden compliment and her cheeks lit up like a stop light. She immediately turned away and put her hands in her lap.

"Do… Do you have to say embarrassing things like that out of nowhere?" She said while shuffling in her chair.

Souji's grin grew wider as he rested his head on his hand whilst his arm was propped up on the table.

'Is it possible for her to get any cuter?' He thought.

Naoto looked back to see his amused look. This only added fuel to the bonfire that was her embarrassment. She quickly looked down at her lap and tried to reach for her hat in an attempt to try cover up her face, but to no avail. Her eyes snapped to the table to scan for her only solace. To Naoto's dismay and Souji's amusement, her cap was being twirled around in her boyfriend's free hand.

The usually calm detective stammered out a response, "Sou-Souji-kun! Hand that back immediately!"

She tried to reach for her hat, but she was at a height disadvantage and he had the upper hand. No pun intended.

The group leader was currently spinning the aforementioned garment above his head like a halo, but his actions were more devilish than angelic.

"What are ya gonna do, Shirogane?" Souji taunted. "Confiscate it?"

"Why you...!" Naoto muttered as she leaned further in to take it while Souji leaned back in response.

The playful actions of the couple soon had the attention of most of the patrons in the café.

After a good two minutes, the two suddenly felt more than each other's eyes. Both of them looked around to see other people staring and some even giggling at their actions. Souji nervously scratched the back of his head while waving. Naoto resorted to burying her face into her arms to hide her now tomato-like complexion.

'I look like such a child!' thought Naoto. 'Damn it Souji!' Her hat was now the least of her troubles. A grimace started to form on her face.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Souji extending her cap towards her. Cautiously, she reached for it thinking it was another trap. He pulled back a little and gestured with his hand to lift her head off the table. The sleuth hesitantly complied and raised her head off the wooden table. Smiling softly, Souji offered her hat back to her again. With a wry smile of her own, she grabbed her hat and tried to pull it away, but his grip was still firm.

"Souji-kun, you need to let g-"

Naoto was promptly cut off by a pair of lips on hers. He had pulled himself in with her cap to deliver an unexpected kiss. Her eyes widened, but slowly started to close as she melted into the kiss. After what felt like an hour, the male pulled away from both her lips and hat.

"Sorry about embarrassing you like that," Souji said with a soft tone and apologetic eyes.

The sleuth giggled a bit, "I can't really get mad at you, Souji-kun."

A loud round of applause broke the calm environment along with some loud whistle from other patrons. Naoto quickly took advantage of her reacquired hat and hid her face under it. This time with a smile.

Souji chuckled aloud while thinking, 'Yup. Cute and adorable.'

* * *

 **Again, thank you all for reading. Have a glorious day!**


End file.
